Jutsu List
by L14M
Summary: List of Jutsus for my new story The Noble Swordsman, Dragon Master.
1. Chapter 1

Jutsu List

Jutsu List

**This is my jutsu list for my new story**_** The Noble Swordsman, Dragon Master. **_**I will add more jutsus to this list as I go along with the story.**

**My first story coming up!! Please review!!**

**P.S: I don't know any Japanese names, so translations are gratefully accepted.**

**Original Jutsu's**

**Fire Style: Exploding Shot- High C-Rank mid-range to long-range jutsu:**

This jutsu focuses less on accuracy, more on how much chakra is put into it. If you put in enough for a standard Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, the effects will be the same, except for an explosion will occur on impact with something. Now, putting in enough chakra for a boss-summon, you have a hell of a reward. A gigantic ball of fire, coupled with an explosion equal to 50 exploding tags. Brilliant for destroying things, not so well for disabling people. Can also be used to set a chain of explosions off. Experienced users can set the explosion off at any time.

Earth Style: Rock Pillars Jutsu: High C-Rank to High B-Rank Jutsu:

This particular jutsu focuses on the skill of the user. While beginners can use them as shields, skilled users can control them to crush their opponents, protect others, tip buildings apart and become a barrier. People with Earth affinities can use these without handseals, as can skilled users. Adding chakra can also be used to turn the rock pillars into spikes and increase the number of pillars.

Wind Style: Searing Winds Jutsu: Mid C-rank, Mid to Long-range Jutsu:

Creates wind scythes, and then superheats them while shooting them at the enemy. Those with Fire affinities can turn them into waves of fire, making them able to cause lasting injuries. Most Earth jutsus will stop this in its tracks.

Water Style: Water Drill Jutsu: Low B-Rank Jutsu, Any range:

Created by spinning water at high velocity, then using them to rip through anything. These will literally destroy most defensive jutsus, except lightning ones. The one weakness is its rotation. While giving it its power, if rotation is stopped, the jutsu will fail. Kaiten and Rasengan will turn this jutsu onto its user.

Replacement Clone Jutsu: D-Rank Jutsu:

Basically a mixture of the Clone jutsu and The Replacement jutsu. However this clone can do a maximum of three solid blows before replacing itself with anything, including another clone. Can be used in a chain to make it look like a Shadow Clone.

**Normal Jutsus:**

The three academy jutsus and another few.

Shadow Shuriken Jutsu: D-Rank, Mid to Long-range Jutsu:

Works by hiding a second Windmill Shuriken underneath the first. Can be used to surprise enemies.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: B-Rank Kinjutsu:**

Makes actual copies of the user. These clones can fight and use all the jutsus the original could. This is a forbidden technique because of the amount of chakra it takes to use. It should be noted that they are dispelled after one hit and most Jonin know this jutsu.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jutsu List

Jutsu List

Here are a few more Jutsus to add to the list.

**My story **_**The Noble Swordsman, Dragon Master**_**, shall be out in about a week. These jutsus shall feature in them.**

Original Jutsus

Lightning Style: Light Flash Jutsu: Low C-Rank, Close to Mid-range Jutsu:

Makes a giant flash of light appear from the user's hands. By adding another seal, this light can be concentrated into a high power beam of light, which can then be kept up for as long as the user has chakra. While the flash covers a large area, it is a pretty weak Jutsu, with enemies who are expecting it being able to recover quickly. It sees a lot of use as a surprise tactic and searching around at night. Extremely effective against the Byakugan, blinding them for long periods of time. One of the most basic lightning jutsus.

**Fire Style: Cluster Shot Jutsu: Low-C-Rank Jutsu, Mid to Long-range:**

Shoots a cluster of about 8 fireballs at the enemy. Each fireball is about 1/8 the size of a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, But if enough chakra is pumped into it, each individual fireball has enough velocity to puncture a standard defence jutsu. These fireballs can be spread out to hit multiple targets, effectively making a weaker version of the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

**Wind Style: Air Barrier Jutsu: Low C-Rank Jutsu:**

Creates an invisible shield of air around the user, capable of deflecting most thrown items, including kunai and shuriken. This defensive jutsu finds most use against bandits, as jutsu just fly straight through it. It can take a few solid hits before collapsing. This jutsu is usually ignored and replaced by stronger jutsus and is only used by novices or ninjas low on chakra.

Normal Jutsus

**Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu: C-Rank Jutsu:**

One of the most used defensive jutsu ever. Depending on the amount of chakra put into it, this wall can be as soft as mud, so it collapses and traps the attacker or as hard as steel, repelling all but the strongest offensive Jutsus. This jutsu can be layered, making it hard to break through. This jutsu is so strong, it usually takes another jutsu to down it, with only the strongest being able to break it with taijutsu alone.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: C-Rank, Mid to Long-range Jutsu:**

The most basic Fire Jutsu. This Jutsu is the stepping-stone of all Fire Jutsus, but isn't the weakest, having more power than some others. This Jutsu can only be launched in one direction and only has a chance of hitting a stationary opponent. It can be shot out of the mouth for a long-range jutsu or maintained as a mid-range jutsu, allowing it to stay in use for longer.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu: C-Rank, any range:

This is a mix of defence and offence, as it keeps an attacker away, while doing damage. Not the strongest wind jutsu, it makes up for this in versatility. It can be used at pretty much any time, making it useful for forcing a break in combat to regain breath. If enough chakra is used, it can be strong enough to send an enemy flying away.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu: C-Rank Jutsu, Mid to Long-range Jutsu:

This is a variation of Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. While each individual fireball is weaker than the standard jutsu, there are more fireballs, around 4 or 5, which are shot out of the mouth. This is very useful against multiple enemies or just a moving one. This jutsu, like all Fire Jutsus, can be used to set off exploding notes from a safe distance.

Please Review!!


End file.
